You're what !
by Dacara
Summary: Drabble. Tsuna has something to say to Hibari. Hibari doesn't like it. At first. 18/27


Title: You are what?

Author: Dacara

Rating: M

Warnings: OCC, mpreg, drabble, not beta-ed, YAOI

Summary: Drabble. Tsuna has something to say to Hibari. Hibari doesn't like it. At first. 18/27

18***27

"You are what, herbivore?"

Tsuna shrugged, Hibari's shirt slipping of his left shoulder and showing some hickey-spotted skin. He frowned. Hibari's clothes were all so big on him. Probably because the prefect was both taller and more muscular than the petite brunette. But they always smelt great so Tsuna continued to steal them and wear them around their house.

He waved Hibird off his head and started eating.

"Uhm hmegnett"

Hibari stalked towards him and tugged the yoghurt covered spoon from his mouth. Tsuna stuck out his tongue trying to lick the last traces of the sweet treat from the retreating utensil but Hibari quickly threw it into the sink. The prefect opened his mouth to demand answers but Tsuna's head was already in the fridge, looking for something else to eat. He emerged with a porcelain bowl full of pickled vegetables. He chose a pickle and stuck half of it in his mouth and started to chew vigorously.

"Hmegnett. Uhm hmegnett."

The dark atmosphere in the kitchen could have driven any sane person as far away from the ballistic prefect as possible but after sharing Hibari's bed for over two years Tsuna was pretty much immune to the murderous waves Kyoya insisted on sending. He didn't flinch when Hibari appeared right in front of him and after lifting him by his waist promptly deposited him on the kitchen table. He did grumble when his precious bowl full of goodness was tugged out of his hands, though.

"Chew. Swallow. Talk. Herbivore."

Ohh, one-word sentences. Seems Hibari was close to blowing up. Tsuna moved his head as close to Kyoya's as he could and chewed slowly. He could see one black eye tick uncontrollably when he swallowed the pickle with exaggerated groan of pleasure and licked his lips, closing them with a soft smack. He smiled and articulated every word clearly..

"I. Am. Pregnant. "

"And how, pray tell, herbivore, are you pregnant? I don't remember you being a girl any time we fucked."

"And I don't remember you using a rubber any time we fucked either." Tsuna said and tried to reach for Hibari's hand and thus, the vegetables. The prefect threw them towards the garbage can without taking his eyes of the boy in front of him. And he threw perfectly as usual, bastard. Tsuna pouted.

"Explain."

"It's Reborn," Tsuna said and enjoyed watching Kyoya almost choke on his own spit. Such a rare sight, that. Tsuna reached out and smacked Hibari's back few times as the perfect hacked and tried to catch his breath.

When he was able to, Kyoya spun on his heel and made a move to march off, mumbling about adulterous son-of-bitches and bloodbaths. Before the prefect could move too far away to go and try to kill the most deadly hit man on earth, Tsuna wound his legs around his waist and tugged Hibari back.

"Oh, will you listen for a moment…" Tsuna grumbled and moved his arms around the prefect's neck making sure that the skylark would not be able to run off. "After Reborn found out about us" and wasn't that a joyous moment with all the death threats and bullets flying around, "he contacted Nono and they decided that something would have to be done. It's not as if I could get a heir if I stuck with shagging you." Or getting shagged… ok, getting shagged only. Hibari wouldn't bent over if his life depended on it. Not that Tsuna minded.

"They got Gianini to make some thing-a-magic that would get me preggers and voila~ here I am." He finished the sentence with an exaggerated gesture towards his slightly rounded midsection, now tightly pressed against Hibari's own stomach.

"So, herbivore…"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. As if he had time or strength to cheat.

"It's yours."

"Hn…"

Hibari seemed thoughtful. His eyes were stuck to the soft white belly he could see through the few open buttons of his own shirt. The herbivore did look sexy in his clothes… and the thought that he was caring Hibari's child… His hands moved down Tsuna's back on their own volition and grabbed the soft swell of his buttocks.

He didn't even notice when Hibird moved from the kitchen counter to his shoulder and also started to peek at Tsuna's midsection.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Pregnant!" The little bird chirped loudly. He then promptly flew off through the open window chirping all the way as he flew over Nanimori, spreading the joyous news.

Hibari and Tsuna were too busy to notice.

They had exactly fourteen and a half minutes before Gokudera tried to kick their doors down, screaming for his Yudaime and swearing to protect his chastity and unborn child both in the same sentence. They used it well.


End file.
